


Did Lance Die???

by moon_seeker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, But also not, Canon Compliant, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Season 7, Unhappy Ending, i was having a mood, im so sorry, keith just wants to protect, klance, other character mentions - Freeform, shadam mention, this was a terrible idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_seeker/pseuds/moon_seeker
Summary: Several rooms and a tense silence later, he lets his emotions finally rush out. “WHAT DOES SHE MEAN YOU DIED???”Keith finds out what happened to Lance that time and starts to realise that he can't protect them all the time.Basically a big klance fight.The way this is written shifts between perspectives quite a lot but i think it makes sense?Anyway lots of yelling and angst either side of a soft moment, im sorry XC





	Did Lance Die???

Keith’s footfalls echo heavily followed by Lances as he forcefully takes them aside. Beyond earshot of the group.  
Several rooms and a tense silence later, he lets his emotions finally rush out. “WHAT DOES SHE MEAN YOU DIED???”

Lance appears uncomfortable but unsurprised by the severity of his response. “Look Allura’s exaggerating, I was badly hurt, I mean I guess it was close, but it’s fine now, she managed to get to my lion and save me with her Altean magic almost straight away.” Vague hope he can still talk Keith down from his rage shatters somewhere in the background.  
“WHEN THE QUIZNAK WAS THIS?”  
He winces at the coming explanation. He knew his own anger when Keith put himself in danger for others. “When we needed to fix those solar panels, they broke apart the first time and a bolt came out and struck me.” Still Keith’s scoff and shaking head made him defensive, “It’s not like it was preventable!”  
“I get that but... God Lance! You’ve come so close too many times!! The unavoidable nature of this one only makes it worse!” Normally inexpressive, his hands now stiffly shaking betraying barely contained rage. Rage Lance didn’t understand. “Makes what worse? What’s so bad about this time?!”  
“ITS MAKES ME WORRY MORE!” It was all Keith could do to limit the outburst to those words alone. Now was hardly the time to explain having been in love for quite a while.

The silence stretched before them until Lance couldn’t take it anymore.  
“DO YOU THINK I DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOU?!! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN HOW MANY TIMES YOUVE BEEN COMPLETELY READY TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR ‘THE GREATER GOOD’” Who on Earth did he think he was lecturing to Lance about this?  
Keith knew his track record but he also knew what it was for them to be heroes. “THIS ISN'T ABOUT THAT LANCE!”  
“OH SUR-“  
“NO, SHUT UP” Squeezing his eyes shut briefly while taking a few breaths in some vain attempt to regain composure, before continuing. “Lance, I’m the leader and knowing that people keep dying when I’m not around makes it feel like there’s no one I can save. I can’t be everywhere at once!!” The exclamation still slipped out, causing Lance to retaliate. “No one’s asking you to be!!”  
“I know! But I if we didn’t have to be in danger all the time...” Keith’s voice trails off, only to return despairingly calm at first. “Voltron only seems to put in danger or take away everyone I care about. I don’t want to be adding you- any of you to the latter!-“ His voice cracks and he looks away, the lump in his throat daring him to continue.  
Lance could sense his growing vulnerability, “We have to save the universe Keith, this is what we were destined for.”  
“THEN DESTINY CAN KISS MY BAYARD! I JUST WANT EVERYONE SAFE, LANCE I WANT... I want you safe...” that unintended outburst gave away a little more than he meant to.

Surprisingly though, as he lowered his head in defeat, Lance only took a few steps closer to his shaking frame.  
“I want you safe too” Lance knew this was neither the time or place but he couldn’t help reaching out to Keith, who seemed so far from the strong, confident leader he’d grown into.  
Keith didn’t have the energy to flinch when he felt a warm hand gently cup his jaw. Too insecure and fragile to prevent the soft lips that tenderly pressed against his forehead. Hoping his offer of love could somehow resolve the tension between them, Lance continued to step forward. He gently lifted Keith’s head, which seemed heavy with the weight of the universe, towards him. Watching hollow eyes as he slowly and carefully leaned in, making his intentions clear.  
Suddenly and before Lance could close the gap between them, Keith was pushing him away.  
“Lance! What the hell?! This isn’t wha- I mean not ri-“ God, how was he suppose to keep a clear head.

The closeness was gone. Keith was half a room away almost before Lance had time to process the movement.  
Hands tugging at his dark hair as if it would help detangle his thoughts. “You don’t understand! This isn’t just about us” Lance should’ve worked harder to prevent the flicker of hope within him at that word. “When I’m not saving people I’m putting them at risk!” Keith’s rambling thoughts continued to spill out, “Maybe... maybe it’s time to pass the mantle... the Black Lion seems to be the only one with stubborn opinions. I could remain the leader and we can find new paladins for you all here on earth.”  
It took 2 seconds of eternity for Lance to snap. “HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT??”  
The betrayal ringing in his voice only frustrated Keith more. “BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT A FAMILY LANCE, YOU ALL DO.” Keith couldn’t bare the thought at what all of them had almost lost... just like he had. “I’ll be there for Voltron and now Shiro has the Atlas-“  
“NO NO NO KEITH WE ARE HERE WITH YOU.” Geez what would the others say!! “WE WERE ALL CHOSEN TO WORK TOGETHER.”  
Despite the obvious support, Keith’s voice became sarcastic and bitter. “Really? You sure Lance, cos Shiro DIED LANCE. HE DIED. And the Lions just moved on! Allura only took the Blue Lion since there was a gap when you and I shifted!!“ He hadn’t meant for this to go so far but he couldn’t just pretend he hadn’t brought all this up. Sighing and forcing himself to continue, “I just think we have all seen and been through enough, so it might be better for everyone if you would all step back and help here on earth where you can be safe and with your families. Supporting the coalition without risking your lives on the front lines.”  
“NO WAY KEITH!! I am not ‘stepping back’ because you suddenly get all sentimental about your teammates!”  
How could Lance even stand to be so distant after what he started?! “LANCE THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!!! AND YOu...” cutting himself off and turning away before more mistakes were made. He’d had enough. Why couldn’t Lance understand, all he wanted was to protect them before the war took them too. Couldn’t he see what Shiro was going through…

If Lance hadn’t been so outraged, he might have been more curious where that sentence was going. However, all he could focus on was the disturbing way Keith’s body suddenly tensed, straightening before him.  
“You will leave” voice shockingly cold and emotionless.  
The words hit Lance like a tidal wave. Shock only leaving the ability to whisper, “What-“  
“I’m the leader right? So Voltron is foremost my responsibility”  
He was numb, head swimming and body shaking with the implications.  
“...Yes but-“  
“Then I’m ordering you to leave”

Whatever Lances whispering had avoided breaking, shattered on it’s own. Keith, deathly calm, had turned back but neither would make eye contact.  
“My first bet would be finding paladins among the trained pilots here”  
Even in his distant, petrified state, Lances brain works at full speed as his head shoots up, staring at Keith.  
“If your sister is anything like you, I’m sure she would make an amazing paladin. And... I don’t think you could stop her if she wants to be.”  
As Keith finally looks back, Lance searches his face desperately for some sign of... something. But there’s only a mask as strong as the Lions’ mysterious metal shell. Maybe a faint glint of positivity, as if the possibility of his sister suffering like he has would be some sort of comfort to him?!

Lance feels his eyes start to burn with tears, and turns to go, despairing in his hopeless situation. He barely feels his feet touch the floor as autopilot directs him to the exit.  
Keith could hardly see through glassy eyes, that Lance paused at the open door.  
“I hope for everyone’s sake the Lions agree that we’re replaceable...” whispered voice cracking with pain, he runs away down the hall, tears clouding his vision.

 

That's it. Keith heart is ripped into pieces. He doubles over as his body is racked with sobbing, and tears pour down his pale face.  
_It’s because your so irreplaceable that I have to protect you, even if that means hurting you now._

_I’m so sorry that I couldn’t take better care of you._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not think lance died, yall can fight me, he defs wouldve if allura hadnt healed him tho.  
> Just for clarity i do not think Lance would actually give up his lion this easily but he would be very angry and emotional that keith tries to/thinks he can make him.


End file.
